User talk:Illantha
Re: Awesome page! Hey there! Just wanted to say that your page for Dynast is really impressive. I hope to see you working on more pages, you obviously have talent! (Did you create all the graphics yourself, as well?) Best, Checotan 18:20, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: No problem - the compliments are deserved, imo - and you've inspired me to brush up on my own html / wikia coding skills! See you around! -- Checotan 20:12, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Mod application Illantha, I apologize for taking so long to get back to you on your mod application. I have been out sick but I'm back in full swing. Are you still interested in being a mod with the community? If so do you activley play on the realm at this time? Thanks --Cajunsamurai 16:56, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mod Application @CS: I am still interested, and am actively playing on WrA. Illantha 19:48, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Vanadlism Thank you for jumping quicly to help me clean up the vandalism. I believe it was some people from the Realm Forum trying to be asses. I'll be forwarding their ip's to their service providers. --Cajunsamurai 21:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I think I got everyone affected, I'll hop back into Lambe's and fix the double-fix we tried to do. Illantha 21:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Policies and Admin Forum When you get a chace please check out WraWiki:Policies_and_Guidelines and Talk:Administrators Board. Thanks! --Cajunsamurai 22:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Horde Deletion Workthrough Illantha have you had a chance to cover the Blood Elf and Orc pages yet for deletion warnings/clean ups? --'Cajunsamurai' talk 20:22, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'll sweep through these today given the time, just to be safe. Illantha 22:45, July 2, 2010 (UTC) haha yeah i'm not sure what i'm doing. http://wyrmrest.wikia.com/wiki/Tahamine ^ I made that page before creating an account, then I made an account and tried to go back and delete it. I'd like to have a page up but, I'm absolutely clueless on what to do. I think I might try again later when I have more knowledge on the subject, is there anyway to delete my derped up page? Re: Note to self, get in contact to check in on this. Illantha 07:36, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Problem: I am sorry that I have to contact you, but it looks like I have little recourse to get this resolved save through contacting you or another admin. Someone has seen fit to vandalize Lacryma's Character page on WRA Wiki. I ask you as moderator to block the IP address of the vandal "99.186.105.238" ( 5-27-11 Edit) Also please set it so only I on my Lacryma handle can make future edits to discourage this further. Thanks. I figured contacting you was the quickest way to end this. Re: Problem: Issue addressed, IPs blocked. Curious about the Wyrmrest Community Site... Greetings! I'm excited to see this community grow... WrA seems to be encouragingly active in RP without the oppressive and constant madness of server which shall not be named... :) I'm basically curious about the function/s of the upcoming Community Site. What's it for? What will we be able to do there? Any estimated timeframe? What are some 'things we can do there that we can't do here'? I realize it's still being worked on, was just curious. 02:15, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Well, since you made this edit from an IP address, I cannot reply to your user talk page in regard to this. So, I'm going to have to hope you get this. Assuming you mean wyrmrestaccord.net; I am not fully authorized to disclose many details about that site despite my proximity to those constructing it. What I can divulge, however, is that the site will be more friendly than it's 1.0 incarnation in handling multiple characters, character profiles, and will be host to more strict moderation when it comes to troublemakers, "trolls" and other miscreants. ETA is December 2011, it is in final beta testing. --Illantha 07:30, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Info I noticed that this section on the front page hasn't been update for quite a bit. Is it possible to nominate my own?--SLKlaus 23:56, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- For some reason of my own noobiness this post and mine are merged. Now in reporting someone vandalizing my page, I'm inadvertantly vandalizing their post. ; ; Anyways someone is changing my page and it kinda sucks. http://wyrmrest.wikia.com/wiki/Faebelle For some reason I can't edit the below information to take it out of their post so writing here for now as a makeshift solution. This is their IP: =32.177.76.66= And to persons editing, if you're reading this. You might think it's all just fun and games and in good humor but share your jokes somewhere that aren't on someone's page. It crosses the line of being good humor into rude and harrassing when you edit our work without permission. Some people here work really hard on their pages here and whether or not YOU like them, doesn't give you the right to alter them. Faebelle 05:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Continual Harrassment: Someone with the IP 166.129.100.9 totally erased my page and filled it with crap today after some rude edits last night. Please help me restore my page and put an end to this. Thank you for your time. Again, my page is http://wyrmrest.wikia.com/wiki/Faebelle Faebelle 02:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) = Nomination = I left a message to CajunSamurai as you suggested about the featured article update three weeks ago, and I haven't heard from him. Looks likes you're the only active admin right now.--SLKlaus 06:55, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Illantha - I saw on the forums where you're hanging up the mod hat. I don't know if you're still picking up messages, but I'd like to become a mod at least until I can get some active interest going to get other people on board. I put a note on the adoption page because I didn't know how to get in touch with you - I've only just recently started using my page - but they're hesitant because I've not been on here long. They also suggested trying to contact you to see if you were still at least replying. Thanks! Siveni 06:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC)